dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Janemba VS Infinite
Janemba VS Infinite is a DBX by Universe. Janemba VS Infinite (DBX).png|Universe JanembaInfiniteDBX.png|Jioto Description Dragon Ball Z X Sonic the Hedgehog! It is the battle of the ultimate creations, and biggest pain-in-the-asses of our favorite heroes yet! Who shall be victorious? Find out now! Intro A large, black-colored stadium lights up, and our host Ringmaster slowly steps into the light. He grabs the mic from the stage with his teeth shining clean, and is ready to announce today's fight! Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen... welcome to my arena! Where there's No Rules, No Research, Only Bloodshed! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza. And let me welcome you, to... THE EXIBITION!! Fight Location: West City (Destroyed) Fire roared from the streets below. Panic and chaos erupted from every corner you could see. The one guilty for all of this destruction is from Dr. Eggman's newest soldier, Infinite. Eggman wanted a global takeover, and Infinite was more than willing to aid him with his needs. A noise bounced against his eardrum, alarming him below to spot a young woman in a white and purple outfit. This was Videl, and she was fleeing the city before Infinite could destroy her along with her husband Gohan. He vanished from his spot, flowing through the air to appear right next to the civilain. Videl gasped in horror, as the Jackal lifted her off the ground by her neck. "Leaving so soon?" he pondered. Infinite prepared to end her life, but suddenly a large wormhole opened out of thin air. A fat, yellow blob monster squeezed out of it cheerfully yelling its own name. "Janemba! Janemba!!" it hollered. Zero stared at it in confusion, throwing Videl on the floor in the process. Before he could react, a ton of multi-colored rocks poured out of the wormhole as well, spilling into the charred streets of West City. Infinite's eyes twitched in annoyance. "What the hell are you?!" he demanded. The blob simply responded like usual with yelling its own name. So in a fit of rage, Infinite shot a large orb of energy at the creature, severely damaging it. It rolled back in a horrid fit of agony, screaming its own name again but very loudly. "Now then... where was I-" Zero was cut off to see the blob sloshing and molding into something. Its color began changing to a dark shade of red. Once all the goo compacted together, Janemba's true form stood about, confronting Infinite with a cocky grin on its face. "I see you are looking for a fight, so be it!" Infinite declared. HERE WE GOOOOO! Janemba swiftly struck first with his lengthy arms, shoving the jackal into a nearby building. He then dashed in the air to follow up by kneeing Infinite in the abdomen. Infinite let out a wheeze in pain, but recovered fast enough to shove an energy orb into the creature's skin. Janemba retreated for a few steps in shock from Zero's quick recovery. He proceeded to fire off a barrage of cubes to gain his distance. Janemba quickly vanished into an array of pixels, teleporting behind Infinite to ram his two fists into his head. Infinite cried in agony, while Janemba's noogie of death continued to engrave on his skull. Infinite could feel his bones cracking apart, so he desperately tried to get out of the monster's grasp. Thankfully his cubes were still in tact, so he yanked them back to his location, causing a hallucination to form upon Janemba. The world seemed to flip upside-down in a red colored world. "RUAAAGH!" Janemba cried in a mix of confusion and anger. Infinite then sped through the air, kicking his opponent in the mouth. He quickly followed up three-hit heavy combo, mixing a Spin Dash into it. Janemba shot across the smokey sky, for the illusion had worn off. He crashed down violently on the roof of a building. He stood up in only with only slight soreness, just to grin. He raised his hand forwards, attracting a large amount of minerals in the city into a large pillar. He then shot it from his hand at the jackal, who proceeded to get nailed straight in the front of his head. Zero flew back in a struggle of pain, but just to charge up a quick disposal of energy. "Damn you!" Infinite scolded. TBA Category:UniverseAwesome777